Lullabies
by MusicLover19
Summary: Sequel to 'How Do You Get That Lonely'. Song-fic based on All Time Low's Lullabies. Five years later and people are not moving forward.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lullabies_**_  
Summery : Sequel to 'How Do You Get That Lonely'. Song-fic based on All Time Low's Lullabies. Five years later and people are not moving forward._

News clippings hung on the wall. Old home videos were thrown around the room. In the corner on a worn out chair laid a man. His eyes red and puffy from his recent tears.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye –_

It had been five years. Five long years since the death of Blaise Anthony Zabini. Five years since they found him on his bedroom floor.

_It could be for the last time and it's not right._

Draco Lucius Molfoy had grown and lived for the two of them. He lived as best he could. The pain and guilt were slowly killing him.

_"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said._

The last words spoken between the two friends were a promise. One Draco had always respected. One he regreted.

_Alone and far from home I'll find you..._

Each day was harder then the last. The struggle drew on. The depression dragged him in.

_Dead – Like a candle you burned out;_

He choked back a sob as his friend appeared on a screen before him. His green eyes shone brightly with all the held back laughter he was unable to express. Draco was forced to watch that sparkle dim as the years wore on.

_Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words._

Everyone had been affected, no matter how little. The anger between people faded and the sorrow needed comfort.

_Scream – To be heard, like you needed any more attention;_

A scream pierced the silence of his mind. The flashes of Blaise grew, only this time the images were tainted. Blood. Mangled bodies. Tears. Curses.

Draco's eyes scrunched tightly together trying desperately to block it out.

_Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear._

The door at the top of the stairs creaked as it was pushed gently open.

"Draco…?" the timid voice asked quietly.

_Sing me to sleep,_

Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the basement.

"Draco. Come on. We'll go get you cleaned up," her voice stayed no more then a whisper. She held her hand out steady, trying not to shake.

_I'll see you in my dreams,_

Slowly his grey eyes met her doe-like ones. She could see the raging battle within them.

"Remember tha promise you made me Draco. You promised to be here. You promised me you wouldn't leave them," her voice trembled.

_Waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

"I miss him so much…" he croaked. "I wish I could go back… try to stop it more…"

She stopped his mutters with a soft kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second.

"You tried as much as you could Draco. Don't doubt that."

"I could have stopped him Hermione!" he yelled.

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around_

"I'm sorry. It's just…I feel like a part of me is missing. He was the closest thing I had to a brother," his eyes fell to the floor.

"Draco… I know it's hard for you," she whispered. she lent over and gently kissed his cheek. "Lets get you cleaned up."

_It's like a piece of me is missing._

"Can we… can we try and go to him again…?"

Over the five years hermione had visited Blaise's grave alone. Draco never had been able to bring himself to say a final goodbye.

_I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?_

Taking his cold hand she helped him stand. With a promise she led his up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Taking a wet cloth hermione began to rub small circles on his face.

_Don't you realize you brought this family a world of pain?_

Leaving Draco to finish in the bathroom she left.

"Blaise… I understand why you did it but it hurt him a lot," her voice shook as she whispered to the nothingness. "I'm running out of ideas to help him. Please, let him accept it at lest. I hate seeing him like this. It's taring me apart," her eyes whelled up with the emotion. "I love him Blaise. I want to be able to help him."

_Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go?_

Her tears grew until she fell to the floor with the force of them.

_Sing me to sleep,_

_I'll see you in my dreams,_

_waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

The graveyard was silent. The tombstones each had their own flowers growing. To the far left, right in the back, was a grave that held the simple words, 'A wide imagination can solve anything.'

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to sleep._

The couple made their way gingerly. The man held his wife's hand as his only lifeline.

_Sing me to sleep._

_Sing me to s…_

As they stopped in front of the grave he could no longer hold back the sobs that wreaked his body.

_Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)_

"How could you!" he screamed. "You made me promise not to stop you! You made me promise not to speak of you! You made me promise to fucking forget you!" he cried as he yelled. The anger he had over the years aimed at his friend was quickly fading.

_I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),_

"You changed everything Blaise. You were like my fucking brother. You were my go to guy. You also brought her to me," looking behind him her saw his wife walk away. "She means everything to me now. I can't forget you Blaise. It just won't happen," his voice grew quieter. "I promised to live for the both of us and yet so far I haven't. I hate the fact you never met our little Blaise. He's a jem." The tears flowed freely down his face as he made no attempt to conceal them. "I miss you Blaise."

_Waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

"How is he Hermione?"

"Not good. He'll get better, trust me Harry."

"It's been five years."

"He's accepted it. They were closer then you and Ron. Just give him time."

"Fine, but if he ever hurts –"

"Blaise is perfectly fine," she cut him off.

She followed Harry's gaze and a sad smile grazed her face.

Draco held the three year old boy to his chest as he told him of his great Uncle Blaise.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

'Yes, from here on everything will get better,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Just Draco, Blaise Jr. and I.'

_**AN: What did you think?**_

_**Again if you guys ever feel that bad that you feel like ending your own life you can send me a message and I'll try to help.**_


	2. Sequel?

Right guys... I have news

I was asked a while ago if I would do another story to do with this and 'How Do You Get That Lonely' and I am thinking about it now. I cannot remember or find the person that asked me but I do remember that they requested it.

The next story will be a bit off track as it is basically Blaise's suicide, if what I'm thinking of works out we get to see the relationship between Blaise and Draco and just how the promise was made.

I shall update this chapter when I finish the story as it is currently being written, hopefully those who are interested do not have a long wait until I finish.

Thank you for taking the time to read this guys. x


End file.
